


Take That, Yoshi

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Garfield Logan family moments [2]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Competition, Mario Kart, Team Bonding, Videogames, chill out time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gar and Superboy take time out to play Mario Kart together. Robin and KF make bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That, Yoshi

**Author's Note:**

> MoRE ADORABLENESS FEAT. GARFIELD LOGAN AND Co.
> 
> PLease enjoy!

“Come on Superboy! It’s like you’re not even trying!” Garfield complained, wildly moving the controller around in the air. The small computer-simulated Yoshi rounded a corner and knocked another character off its motorbike. 

“I don’t see the point in video games. It’s more Robin and Kid Flash’s stuff.” Superboy replied, twisting the controller irritably. 

“But it’s fun. Plus Kid Flash and Robin are out on a mission and we _never_ hang out Superboy.” Garfield responded, a small pout on his lips. Superboy looked at Garfield and sighed. 

“Fine. Rematch.” He relented, shoulders slouching. Garfield’s face lit up with joy and a small smile spread over Superboy’s face. Three rounds of Mario Kart later, Garfield was winning 2:1 and Superboy was declaring vengeance. The zeta tubes whirred into life and the computer announced the arrival of Kid Flash and Robin. 

“Whoa! You’re playing Mario Kart! Without us?” Kid Flash exclaimed, racing over to the sofa where Superboy and Gar were sat. 

“I’m teaching Superboy how to play. He’s alright. Just not as good as me!” Gar boasted, grinning toothily at Kid Flash. 

“Take that, Yoshi!” Superboy exclaimed, jabbing the buttons on his controller viciously. 

“Dude! Not fair!” Gar complained, turning back to the TV screen. “Okay, it’s on!” He declared, furiously jabbing a button on the controller. 

“I play the winner!” Robin declared, leaping over the back of the sofa next to Garfield. 

“My bet’s on Gar.” Kid Flash stated, flopping onto the sofa beside Superboy. 

“Thanks Wally.” Superboy muttered, twisting the remote to turn a corner. 


End file.
